Wherever You Will Go (Futanari)
by YuriWriter30
Summary: They have never been with each other. Sure,you can call it Long Distance Relationship but would you believe that Nozomi and Eli couldn't even communicate? It looked like that they are very miles apart from each other but the truth is... Fate just doesn't want to let them meet each other..
1. Have We Met Before?

J-pop music could be heard throughout a simple room filled with teenager's things such as a guitar,a work desk with a laptop and a pencil holder in place. There are also papers resting beside the open laptop and a phone on its other side. There is a small sofa resting across a single bed and a small bedside table beside the bed. There is also a small round desk placed beside the sofa with magazines above it. There is a closet placed to the right corner of the room. There is a single blonde woman sleeping peacefully on the bed,she looked like she just got home from somewhere based on her style of her current clothing which were blue jeans,a white shirt,a light green jacket and white with red stripes rubber shoes. The woman's face looks so beautiful and peaceful when being stared at,it looked like she is vulnerable. But the truth is...

Several loud knocks appeared and it came from the door. The blonde didn't bother to hear it for she was sleeping. But after a couple more minutes,the knocks got louder and the blonde groaned a bit in annoyance as she slowly opened her eyes,revealing her baby blue eyes which can be hypnotizing. She then slowly sat up from her former posture and then stretched,"What is it?" Her voice could be heard loud and clear.

"ELI AYASE! LUNCH!" A voice of another woman could be heard from outside the closed door. The blonde just sighed as she looked over her door and stared at it,"I'm coming mother!"

"Good! Hurry up!" And a series of footsteps could be heard afterwards,slowly fading.

The blonde groaned again as she lazily hopped off from her bed and then exercised her neck and shoulders.

 _I'm Eli Ayase,23 years old,popularly known businesswoman in the city of Goldriach,single and ready to mingle. I seemed to introduce myself late aren't I? Well perhaps it is just that I was really tired from work. As you can see from my sleep. And there is just one thing that is different. I'm a female who was born with a male sex organ. And to think that this kind of circumstance is useful to my everyday life. But one problem is women around here. They are horny as hell and whenever they found out that I have the genital,they would suddenly attack me like I'm some kind of a prey being hunted down by a vicious lion. In the end,I would give in because I can't take seduction,I just gave them what they want but it gets tiring each day since they would come back to me so then we could do it again._

The blonde then went to her desk and looked at her laptop for a while to see if there are any e-mails sent to her. She did see a dozen but all belonged to those girls that she screwed up with. She would just scroll them down until she saw one e-mail that doesn't belonged to any of the those prostitutes. She narrowed her eyes as she clicked on it and it revealed the message.

 **To:Eli Ayase**  
 **From:Red Bullet Agency**  
 **Subject:Unknown**

 **Agent Elyas,you are needed in the meeting room that will take place by 5:30 pm. Please be on time. We have news and a new mission for you. Also,your transportation for the Male's Goldriach City will be ready by Monday. Please prepare yourself and take all the things that you will need there.**

 _By the way,I'm not just your ordinary businesswoman.._

The blonde slowly smirked.

 _I'm also a secret agent._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eli rushed downstairs and then went to the dining room where her family members except her male family members are gathering together,having their lunch,"I'm here."

"Ah,Eli,your food is ready so dig in!" Her mother named Elucia said with a soft but strong smile,she has this pale yellow hair,she seems to be at her mid 30's but still looks very young and beautiful.

"Hey Eli! Why don't we watch some movies together?" Her cousin followed up,she has light brown hair with auburn eyes. She has a slight resemblance of Eli,her name is Aina.

"Hey big sis! let's play together this evening!" Her little sister named Alisa said,she has lighter yellow hair and is actually shorter than Eli.

The blonde just smiled as she nodded at their every talk and suggestions in family bonding.

 _Well they did have heard about my upcoming depart to that world.._

Eli then sat beside her mother and began eating her meal with a soft smile.

"So Eli,have you got a girlfriend already?" Aina suddenly asked and the blonde almost choked on her food.

"G-Girlfriend?" Eli then coughed a bit before she took a glass of water,"No,why do you ask?"

"Well I would recommend this friend of mine! I promise! You will like her!"

The blonde just sighed,"Aina,I'm not interested to such things called...dating.."

"Awww c'mon,just try once?"

"It is pointless,everything I do is all for naught whenever I will have a date with an insensitive girl. All she wants are rich materials and money."

 _Yes,our family is rich and all of us are part of the Red Bullet Agency. And Aina has been pestering me into dating a girl when in fact,I couldn't feel that one little but important emotion. Which is love._

"But this friend of mine is very much different than everyone else. Trust me,you will like her so much because of her simplicity."

Eli raised an eyebrow,intrigued,"Oh? I'm now interested,maybe I should meet her?"

"Unfortunately,she is busy right now so we might get in touch with her by Monday..." Aina sighed in despair.

"Hey hey now,let your cousin pick the girl that she wants to marry." Elucia scolded Aina who just pouted and looked away.

Eli chuckled,"Thanks mom."

"Don't mention it." Elucia smiled at her daughter.

 _Oh well,nothing bad will ever happen,it is just a simple blind date right? For sure,I won't be able to feel that again._

 _Or so I thought..._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A small creak of a door opening could be heard inside the silent meeting room where serious and well-dressed officers sat by. The blonde entered the room,"Sorry I'm late." And gently closed the door before she went to her respective seat and sat there.

"You are just in time,now let's start this meeting." The head of the room named Reall Suvanov replied as she stood up from her seat which is set at the center of the long table and on each side of this table sat 10 other members of this meeting. The secretary then took out a remote and pressed a button making a hanging large screen move down gently from the ceiling.

"Let's start with the very basics,do you know what Anti-Population means?" Reall asked everyone in the room and one person raised her hand before standing up.

"It is a barrier that surrounded the Goldriach City where in females and males cannot see each other no matter how hard they try." a girl named Bernadett answered and Reall nodded before speaking again.

"It is a barrier that cannot be broken no matter what we do. Females and males cannot communicate with each other either because of the barrier's magnetic field that blocks the communication's audio waves. And females with male genitals are being transported into the men's world and vice versa. What's worse is that,our memories are being altered or erased. These memories includes,everyone's names here in the women's world or something like that. For example,Eli and me,once she was being transported into the men's world,she wouldn't be able to remember me. My name and the bond we shared. That's it." Reall said seriously.

"I do wonder who the hell invented this technology when in fact we can just use condoms." A certain raven-haired girl whose hair was tied into two pigtails commented and everyone else agreed.

Reall smiled,"Wanna know? Then here she is." She then clicked her fingers and the secretary pushed another button and the screen turned itself on,revealing a woman in her late twenties with red hair and forest green eyes. Her facial features is just like a super model because of its undeniable beauty,"Meet Felina Mckreager,anyone knows her?"

Eli blinked as she raised her hand,"Is she the general of the Center? The main capital of Goldriach?"

"That is correct,Eli Ayase." Reall narrowed her eyes,turning deadly serious,"I'm pretty sure that she is behind all this."

"There are no further evidences taken by our spies,ma'am. We should investigate this shit more." The raven-haired girl said.

"Sharp tongue as ever,Nico Yazawa." Reall sighed and Nico smirked.

"Isn't your girlfriend being transported into the men's world already?" Eli asked and Nico nodded.

"She has been there for 2 years now..how I missed her.." Nico said sadly.

"I also have a lover there in the men's world,which is why I decided to gather all of you today here. It is to tell my plan." Reall spoke up and everyone turned to her to listen.

"We will dominate and obliterate the Anti-Population technology and restore the former Goldriach City,no bullcraps like barriers and such. Just a simple city with equal city-like and nature-like environment."

"That is almost impossible!" One of the members protested as she stood up,"We don't even know how to infiltrate the databases of Anti-Population to hack it!"

"Do not worry,I know an expert who can do almost anything when it comes to hacking. She has infiltrated almost everything." Reall answered with a soft smile and the member went silent before sitting down.

"So,where is this hacker?" Eli asked.

"She is in the men's world,she is also a female with a male genital but she was able to interact with me and my sister which is amazing since she was the first person to hack the communication system." Reall said and everyone had their jaws dropped in awe and amazement,Reall then continued,"Her real identity is classified for now,only me and my sister know about her."

"Well then,what about the plan?" Nico then raised an eyebrow.

Reall smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 ** _~Monday~_**

 ** _Eli's POV_**

 _I held a deep breath as I looked around my emptied room and blew a sigh,today is the day that I will get to be transported into that world.._

 _The world without fertility..._

 _I was born with a male's genital. My dad once said that he wanted to have a son but my mother had me inside her stomach instead. I guess you could already tell what would happen next. Technologies can easily change a person's life..even at birth._

 _My dad asked for doctors' help and injected something in me and that injection became the reason why I had this genital in me. Actually,I don't feel bad about it,I guess it is easier this way._

 _After that,I picked up my bags and headed out,my family except my dad are outside,waiting for me,they are somewhat crying?_

 _Why not? A family member has to go and leave them for eternity.._

 _I smiled as I walked towards my mom and embraced her tightly,trying to comfort her as much as I could._

 _"It's okay mom,I'll find dad there." I said with a sad smile as my mom wiped her tears._

 _Why is it that this technology was invented again?_

 _"Be careful out there okay?" My Elucia said with teary eyes and I extended my hand to wipe it off._

 _"I will." And then went into my Aina's car and drove away._

 _I placed a hand on the windowstill of the car as I looked at my family one last time before they disappeared from my view..I let a single tear run down from my cheek._

 _I'm pretty sure,this was how dad felt when he left.._

 _After a couple of hours of driving,we finally reached the main capital of our city where in there is a large metal ball at the center,I think this is where I will go in order for me to be transported._

"Alright,Eli,you're on your own now.." Aina looked at me as we stopped by the entrance of the main capital. I looked at my cousin who sadly smiled and reached out to embrace me. I hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you,take care of mom alright? I'll be sure to get dad there." I said and my cousin nodded.

"You can count on it!" Aina then watched me as I hopped down from the car with my bags and then she drove away.

 _I watched the car drive away with sadness before I stepped inside the large capital._

 _I was in awed at first because of how big it was! Just look at all these skyscrapers! They are so futuristic! Well,I'm in the world of future things so I shouldn't be so surprised. I took my own sweet time and it took me about 2 hours to get to the center of the capital._

 _The staffs there already knew me so I got inside it with no problem at all._

 _I put my bags on the transporting counter so then the staffs will just deliver it there. Only a human body can enter the main transportation tube._

 _They waste no time as I watched them transport the females who were like me to the other side._

 _And then I heard footsteps-no,more like they are running footsteps._

 ** _BAM!_**

 _"AAH!"_ _Me and the female shouted at the same time as we suddenly bumped into each other and fell back on our behinds._

 _I groaned as I slowly stood up while rubbing my head,"Ow.."_

"Owwiiee.." The female groaned and looked at me before blushing,"A-Ahhh,I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

I opened my eyes and looked at the other female who bumped me and my eyes widened,"A-Ahh...Well..that's okay." I smiled and extended a hand towards her,"Sorry about that,I wasn't looking properly enough."

 _She looks so beautiful..long purple hair with hypnotizing turquoise eyes._

The female took it and stood up,"N-No! I-It was me who should be sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! W-Well..see you!" And then she left.

 _My eyes softened as I watched her leave,there is this wave of disappointment in my chest.._

 _Why though?_

 _I just shrugged it off and then when my name was called,I then went to the tube._

 _Too bad,I cannot see her again..._

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you liked the very first chapter of the new NozoEli fanfiction! Have a good day there guys!_**


	2. Dreaming of You

Sounds of cars,trucks and other vehicles could be heard throughout the busy city of Goldriach,all of the people around were walking back and forth but the only thing is...the voices around belonged to males,some were mixed with females but they also have deeper voices.

"Tube no. 0923 is coming on your way,please prepare everything needed for the arrival." The male voice from several speakers said and it echoed throughout the Center Building. At the center of the busy crowd is a tall woman with short white hair and a slight masculine built,she is wearing an all-black bodyguard suit and has heterochromatical eyes which are yellow on her right eye(left side to the reader) and a purple color on her left (right side to the reader). She seems to be waiting for someone that was coming from those tubes and she has that smirk on her face.

After a moment...

"Tube no. 0924 is coming on your way,please prepare everything needed for the arrival." The male voice sooner said from the speakers and the said tube arrived at one vacant tube placement,it then opened,letting out a thick white smoke from it and then came the blonde who was walking out of the tube with a smile on her face.

The white-haired woman then raised an arm that has a black watch with a screen on it and then leaned down to it to whisper,"She's here." Her voice is of that a very serious one and with Russian accent.

"Good,now make sure that she gets to remember us and bring her back to the agency at your place." Reall said and her voice is static from the watch.

"Roger that but I doubt that she will forget a thing." The white-haired said with pure confidence.

"Alright fine. Now go over there..after you have done everything there,contact me back. Over and out." Reall then hung up and the white-haired shrugged before looking at the blonde who was looking around with awe.

"Well,let's see what she can do." The white-haired muttered under her breath as she walked towards Eli and then greeted her,"Why greetings,Agent Elyas,how's the trip?"

The blonde looked at her and straightened up,"It is a pleasure." She then bowed and the white-haired grinned confidently as a sign that she had already knew that Eli hasn't forget them.

"I'm Agent TB,TB as in Tuberculosis." The woman smiled before she leaned towards the blonde who was shorter and whispered,"But call me Tanya when in private." She then leaned back and smiled widely,"I'm the general of the Red Bullet Agency."

Eli nodded with a smile,"It is nice meeting you."

"Let's go back to the headquarters shall we? So then we can have our talk." The white-haired then gently jerked her head to the side before she turned around and walked away with the blonde blinking before following her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After a moment,they reached the agency,it has the same structure,the only difference is that the employees there are all males and females like Eli. The blonde was still looking around while she stayed silent like there was something in her mind.

"So how long have you been in the Male's Goldriach City?" The blonde sooner asked as they walked around and the white-haired immediately replied,"2 years to be exact. It wasn't that easy living with men around here but I assure you that there are no rapists around here that can do their thing to women. But I think some of the bastards still attempts to do the intercourse with other males just to satisfy their boners." Tanya explained and Eli sweatdropped before chuckling nervously,"I-Is that so?"

"Anyway,we will go to the meeting room,don't worry,the structures of the Male's Red Bullet Agency is just the same as the women's." Tanya stated as she then went to the right hallway and then stopped at the second door on the right side,she then opened it and entered inside where all of the participants for the meeting all sat on each side of the long table,"Gentlemen,may I introduce you the new bastard of the agency. Eli Ayase."

"Pleasure to meet you." The males and other shemales greeted Eli with smiles on their faces and the blonde smiled back at them before sitting on a vacant seat that was reserved for her.

Tanya went to the center and slammed her hand on the table with a smirk,"Now that we are all here,I would like to let you all know that you bitches and bastards will do a very important mission. This came from the Female's Red Bullet Agency. Let's start." She clicked her fingers and then a large screen went down and it automatically opened,revealing the same woman back at the meeting Eli attended before she was transferred here,"See this bitch? We are gonna take her down."

Eli raised a hand and Tanya looked at her with her piercing eyes,"Yes new bitch,did you immediately gain a crush on her? Then forget about it,she will be a goner sooner or later."

"Umm I just wanna ask something about how are we gonna execute her?"

"Good question so I will give you an answer with another question." Tanya said,her Russian accent is showing very clearly and it totally fits her sharp tongue,"Did you listen to what Reall instructed you?"

Eli went silent and nodded.

"And that's what we are gonna do." Tanya stood up erectly and crossed her arms,"You may have known about it but these bastards and bitches haven't heard a word about it so I will explain once again." Tanya then took a remote and clicked a button while aiming it at the screen,changing the content and it revealed a map of the Goldriach City,"You see this shit? Yes,it is a map of the Male's Goldriach City,do you know where the Center is? Yes,it is right here." The white-haired pointed at the very center of the map with her index finger,"Our spies have told us that there are about three other dumb bitches guarding there and they are extremely powerful to fight with. But that's not where our real problem lies. The real problem is our lack of knowledge of the true Center of Goldriach City and our lack of manpower. Our last attempt cost us much soldiers and you all wanna know how it got that large amount of died men? It is because of this monster." Tanya clicked a button again and the screen changed its content again,revealing a woman with long black-hair which was tied into twin tails with bloody red eyes.

" **WHAT?!** " Everyone then caused an uproar as they saw the woman.

"I know,it is surprising isn't it? Meet the Prototype of Jun Moonblood,the bastards called her Hera. No one has ever saw her true nature nor her true form,all they know is that,she has killed a lot of our men. Amazing and terrifying at the same time to be honest. But we must not let ourselves down because of the bitch. We have our own power." The white-haired's face turned into more deadly serious that cold send chills into someone else's spine. Everyone then calmed down and went back to their seats. Tanya then continued,"Back to our plan,we have to infiltrate the Center if we want to destroy the Anti-Population."

One male raised his hand,"How are we gonna do that?"

Tanya smirked,"I guess we need to cause violence?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 ** _~Women's World~_**

 ** _~Same time at the Red Bullet Canteen~_**

"Ahhh! Why didn't you simply say hi to her before she went to that world?!" Aina asked another girl with purple-hair and turquoise eyes who was looking down.

"W-Well,it would be pointless right? I mean,she cannot come back here again.." She replied in her weakened voice.

"Even so! It is the least you could do so then she would have strength in there even just a little!"

"W-Well! I just can't! Well..."

"That bump incident is not enough impact to make my cousin get to like you one bit!"

"S-Sorry about that."

Aina sighed and then placed a hand on the other's shoulder,"Listen,us people in the Red Bullet Agency are doing everything we can in order to bring them back." She smiled softly and the other girl looked up,"So don't get so weak-hearted okay,Nozomi?"

"Well...Alright.." Nozomi smiled.

"Jeez. Eli would really like you if ever she get to know you. A well-known scientist in the Red Bullet,Nozomi Toujou!" Aina grinned and Nozomi just blushed,"Y-You don't have to say it aloud."

"C'mon,we are in the Red Bullet's canteen hello?"

"E-Even so!"

Then series of footsteps could be heard walking towards them and then it halted,"Nozomi Toujou?" It was Reall.

The two girls looked at her.

"Ah,Reall Suvanov!" Nozomi stood up and Reall smiled,"You are needed at the Control Room." She then turned around and then walked away before the purple-haired looked at Aina who looked back at her. Nozomi nodded with a smile before she followed Reall.

 ** _~Inside the Control Room~_**

"Alright Reall,we have finally explained everything to them over here,how's it going there?" Tanya asked through the large screen,she has the same confident expression.

"It is okay over here. Has Eli been resting in her room?"

"Yep. And she got comfortable around here quickly. Hey Nozomi,want me to tell her?" Tanya grinned and Nozomi blushed.

"Please,not now,TB." Reall rolled her eyes.

"I was just joking." Tanya's grin widened.

"Anyway,make sure she has her condition settled good there. I will talk to you tomorrow,continue sending the spies at the Center there and we will do the same here."

"Roger." Tanya winked.

"And how's Maki? Nico has been looking for her."

"She is alive and well." Tanya smiled.

"Good. Over and out." Reall then hung up and Tanya's face disappeared from the screen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _ **~The next morning~**_

The blonde suddenly woke up and her body jerked up suddenly,she was panting while sweat dropping,she then gently clutched her chest.

 _'That dream...'_ The blonde looked around.

 _'I felt like...'_

 _'I'm longing for something..'_

 ** _A/N:Hey guys,here is the new chapter! Hope you liked it! Reviews and favorites are always appreciated!_**


	3. First Attempt

"Hooohh did you just say that your heart is beating so fast and loud but you felt incomplete?" Tanya asked formally as she and Eli walked down the hallway inside the Red Bullet building. The blonde nodded as she looked at the white-haired,"I felt like I'm longing for something. And this heart of mine...why is it that I feel incomplete? Do I have a half-heart or what?" "Well you do have a half-heart." Tanya replied casually as she stopped in front of a door made of metal and opened it. Eli blinked in surprise,"T-Tanya, you know that I'm not joking." "Same here." The white-haired emotionlessly looked at the blonde with a very straight face,"I'm not joking either. You do have a half-heart."

"But how is that possible?" Eli asked, confused.

"Listen here. In the Anti-Population's eyes, we are nothing but lonely people unless we get to see our love ones from the other side. But there is one malfunction of the barrier and that is this." The white-haired then placed a palm on her chest where her heart is located,"Before we got transported in here, something or someone would take half of our heart and deliver it somewhere and I don't mean they took it literally, it is a metaphor. It is where they make the other half of our hearts feel numb and the magnetic field of the barrier will spread doing the same to your other half. That's why you feel incomplete because the other half of your heart is numb." She explained and Eli nodded,"So if I'm feeling like this then the same goes to my other half?" The white-haired nodded,"Correct, now would you please call everyone else? We are going to start to plan everything and set it to action."

"W-Wait wait wait. Set it to action?" Eli blinked and Tanya rolled her eyes,"We are going to execute the plan as soon as possible duh."

"O-Oh! Right! T-Then, I will take my leave!" Eli then turned and was about to run off when Tanya called her back again and she looked over her shoulder with a "What is it?" expression.

"You will come with me after the meeting, I have something for you as your gift." And then the white-haired then entered the room, leaving Eli there blinking before she turned her head again and then went to call the other people needed in the meeting.

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

Nozomi was in the laboratory, sitting on her desk while examining a flask closely that contains some sort of a greenish liquid, she has that expressionless yet sad face while examining. After a while, she sighed deeply as she placed the container down on her table gently before looking at her open laptop where she could see Eli's picture as her wallpaper. In the picture, Eli was in a park, and she seems to be walking towards the cameraman's direction but the blonde was looking to her right side, she wears a simple green polo shirt with blue jeans and white rubber shoes in the picture and Nozomi couldn't help but smile as she felt her heart beating crazily but something's not right...

She couldn't feel the other half of her heart beating...

The purple-haired gently clutched her chest. ' _Why?'_ She thought, ' _Why can't I feel the other half? After Eli departed it has become like this...I feel incomplete...Like I couldn't be satisfied until I feel that other half again...I want full satisfaction...'_

A knock on the door interrupted Nozomi's thoughts and the purple-haired blinked before heading towards the door and opening it,"Yes? May I help you?"

It is Reall. "Nozomi, you are needed in the meeting room." The purple-haired blinked and nodded her head,"Alright then." Reall then turned and was about to leave when Nozomi called her out. Reall then turned to look back at her,"Hmm?" "Umm..." Nozomi's eyes softened,"Can I ask why I feel so incomplete? I couldn't feel the other half of my heart beating and it just happened yesterday." Reall blinked and then answered.

"Your significant other has been sent to that world. The magnetic field of the Anti-Population made the other half part of your heart feel numb." And then she left, leaving Nozomi in a daze.

 _'Don't tell me that she's...'_

 ** _~Back to Eli~_**

"Alright guys! Let's start this meeting then!" Tanya said with a smirk as she looks at everyone inside the meeting room with the big screen ready,"We are now gonna set the plan and set it to motion!" She clicked her fingers and the screen turned itself on, revealing the same map as yesterday but with red dots placed on the southern, western, eastern, and northern part of the Goldriach City and there is one big, red dot placed at the center of the city and a blue dot on the northwest part,"Alright you bastards and bitches. Here is the plan, see these shitty dots around here? They will be our targets especially this little shit here." The white-haired said as she pointed at the big, red dot at the center,"This is where the real and strong shit is. And we need to be cautious around her because her senses are so strong and tight that she could smell us even here. And these little red dots around the city? They are enemies or guards of the Center so we will take them down first, place by place."

"What is that blue dot?" Eli asked as she raised her hand and Tanya smirked wider,"This blue dot here will be your first mission here in Men's Goldriach City. It is the location of Jun Moonblood's whereabouts."

"REALLY?!" All of the people inside the room cheered up loudly and the white-haired silenced them,"Yep! Really! One of our spies managed to find her and she was kept captivated by a fearsome robot. Eli Ayase, you and I will rescue her and will bring her back here safe..and ALIVE." Tanya's face turned into a deadly serious one and the blonde nodded,"Roger that."

Tanya nodded and looked at Maki,"Maki, you and Brenda will go to the east and take down all the enemies there in secret."

Brenda's eyes widened and Maki just nodded.

"B-But-" Brenda was about to protest when Tanya spoke again, adding sharp and deep sound to her words,"IN SECRET."

Brenda just mumbled something under her breath.

"You know what, you act just like Jun." Tanya narrowed her eyes at Brenda who just looked away. Brenda has long black hair tied into twintails and has heterochromatical eyes. _(Read Moving Closer for her reference appearance)_

"Shut up!" The black-haired argued.

"Now! After we rescue Jun, we will do some more planning again! We will just let Maki and Brenda take down the enemies at the east first and the spies will continue investigating for further information. Hackers, get ready and hone your skills further. We will try and hack Anti-Population once we are done with all of the enemies here in our world. Wait for further orders after we are done with the rescuing alright? You must not make any harsh actions while we are doing our thing. Any questions?!" Tanya said and one female raised her hand, making the white-haired look at her,"Yes?" "Why is your hair white?" The female asked.

"I think I have already told you that my hair is naturally white when I was born. I got it from my father I think." Tanya answered and Maki raised her hand,"Why are your eyes like that?" "They are natural, too." The white-haired answered. Eli raised her hand,"Why do you call us bitches and bastards?" "Because I'am your goddamn boss here." Tanya answered casually and another female raised her hand,"What is the size of your dick?"Tanya rolled her eyes,"As big as you can imagine. Now let's get to work!" She then slammed a folder on the table and the people inside the meeting room all stood up and left.

Eli then walked towards Tanya,"I recalled that you are going to give me something?" The white-haired nodded as she then walked out of the meeting room with the blonde and then closed the door before heading towards the laboratory with Eli, following behind. After a moment, they finally reached the laboratory and then took a necklace with a right, half heart that has zigzag edges as its main design, there is a small sapphire at the half-heart's center that is also shaped as a half heart and its edge was just like the other one. "I would like you to take this." Tanya said as she gently gave it to the blonde who blinked and then took it, examining it closely,"What is it?"

"It is a necklace duh but with additional function, with this, you can keep in touch with your significant other." Tanya smiled and the blonde's eyes widened.

"I-I can? T-Then.." The blonde quickly wore it and looked at the white-haired,"But why? Do you need this too?" Tanya just chuckled with her eyes closed gently,"I think you need it more than I do."

"T-Thank you." Eli smiled.

 _ **~At Nozomi~**_

The purple-haired was back at her laboratory again and was holding a necklace with a left, half heart as its design, and the gem is ruby this time.

 _'I can keep in touch with my other half with this?'_ She thought as she held up the necklace. There is a moment of silence for a while before Nozomi sigh and gently wore it. ' _Don't mind if I do then.'_

And suddenly...light illuminated the surroundings, blinding the two temporarily and they covered their eyes while the gems in their necklaces glowed brightly until the surroundings changed into a more personable one. They are at a very wide field with nothing but bermuda grasses, green trees, blue skies, calm breeze and the countryside-like details.

"What the-" Eli halted herself as she uncovered her eyes and then looked around before she saw a figure of Nozomi who was also looking around after she uncovered her eyes. The purple-haired then eventually saw Eli.

And their eyes met...

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you liked this new chapter! Enjoy reading!~_**


	4. Impossibilities

_'Is that...'_ Eli thought as she stared at the purple-haired who was staring back at her with shock.

 _'Eli..?'_ Nozomi thought.

 _'That girl from before!'_ Eli thought and then slowly walked towards her. Nozomi did the same thing. But as soon as they got a little closer to each other, an electric barrier occured and it attempted to electrify them. The duo then stepped away to avoid that. Eli's eyes just looked at the barrier and then to the other girl,"You..."

Nozomi smiled,"Nice to meet you." Eli blushed and looked away in embarrassment while rubbing her head, she then looked back at her and then responded,"N-Nice to meet you too...so..." She halted. _This is so awkward!_ Eli thought as she stared down at the purple-haired.

"We kinda met before you got transported there." Nozomi giggled shyly and the blonde nodded in agreement,"Yeah, I recalled that..sorry again about that bumping alright?" "A-Ah no! It's okay! I should be the one to say sorry!" The purple-haired flailed her hands on her chest level and the blonde chuckled,"So...I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself. I'm Eli Ayase. And you?" Nozomi smiled and replied,"I'm Nozomi Toujou." And then sparkling objects surrounded them as they slowly faded and the duo were very surprised about it.

"No..what's happening?!" Eli looked at Nozomi,"I want to talk to you more!"

"Eli! We will talk again soon!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eli's eyes opened suddenly while panting and then looked around, she is back at the laboratory with Tanya who has her arms crossed,"So how was it?" The white-haired asked and the blonde looked at her while sweat-dropping.

"I finally met her.." And that answer made Tanya smile,"Good. Now let's go to the training room. I want to see your capabilities in fighting." And the white-haired then turned her heels and left the laboratory. Eli nodded and then followed her. After a moment of walking, they have finally arrived in the training room where they have complete equipment. Guns, katanas, gauntlets and others. There is also a large and wide blue padding at the center. The blonde just looked around and Tanya went to the guns section to take two of them and handed them to Eli,"Can you use these?"

"Of course!" Eli then took them with curiosity,"Good, 'cause I don't like people who cannot fight alone when they are a secret agent themselves." The white-haired replied as she went to the very edge of the room where the door is near and clicked her fingers, letting the floor cut into two and separate from each other, then targets started floating from the open ground and the targets' own floor covered the blank part of the floor.

"I want you to show me how you shoot. From steady targets up to moving targets." Tanya crossed her arms and Eli looked at her for a moment before looking back at the targets,"Alright.." And then, the blonde's eyes narrowed and raised up both of her arms while gripping the guns' handles tightly, her eyes then focused on their sights and after a few seconds, she began shooting and how many bullets she has fired, she didn't know. She kept shooting at the targets and there came moving targets, she then focused her attention to them and began shooting. Tanya, who was watching from behind her has her eyes widened in shock.

After a moment, Eli stopped shooting when she ran out of ammo and looked at the targets, all the bullets hit all the targets' foreheads and the fresh bullets were still sizzling from the targets' foreheads.

Tanya has her jaw dropped and the blonde turned to look at her,"Anything else?" The white-haired just nodded and clapped her hands slowly,"Splendid...where did you learn those high accuracy? Those head shots?"

Eli blushed while smiling,"W-Well...I'm flattered, I learned them by myself. I took sharpshooting lessons from my mother and practiced them at the women's Red Bullet Agency.

"I see, you are interesting, now let's go to the next one." Tanya clicked her fingers and the targets went down and the two floors that separated a while ago were combined again, getting the environment back to normal. Tanya then went to the padding and looked at Eli,"Let's spar then!" The blonde nodded and followed Tanya to the padding, turning to her and they are now facing each other.

Tanya then squated down a bit, moving the left side of her body backwards and extended her left hand, doing a 'Come on' gesture,"You first."

Eli nodded and then suddenly charged at the white-haired, releasing a light punch on her face but Tanya used her right hand to land an uppercut on Eli's fist,jerking it upward, the blonde was surprised a bit and quickly twirled her body starting backwards and landed an elbow attack on the white-haired's side of the head but the other noticed that quickly and blocked it with the back of her hand, she swiped it off and jerked her body up to land a kick on Eli's head but the blonde blocked it with the back of her hand and swiped it off before she jumped back to make a distance.

"You are not bad!" The white-haired smiled and the blonde did the same,"Same to you!" Eli then charged again and released an uppercut, and as her fist is only centimeters away from Tanya's chin, the white-haired simply moved her head back while moving her face up before she jumped slightly and landed a toe attack on Eli's chin but the blonde did the same dodging process and they both back-flipped before they collided to each other again, sending each other's punches and kicks while they dodge or block each of them elegantly.

After a while, they then stopped once they send each other's punches to each other's fists. Tanya then stood up erectly with a smile,"I like you. It seems we'll get along." Eli then stood up also before nodding with a smile,"Yeah."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"By the way, Tanya.." Eli called the white-haired out as they walked back to the meeting room, Tanya stopped walking and then turned to her with an eyebrow raised, encouraging her to continue.

Eli sighed deeply,"How long can I talk to her?"

"That necklace holds little energy so you can only be with her for 5 minutes per day."

The blonde nodded,"I see...damn I miss her so much.."

Tanya smiled,"I understand and that is why we are going to destroy Anti-Population. Now go get some good rest, alright?" The blonde nodded and then walked around Tanya to walk off. The white-haired watched her walk away before she entered the meeting room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 ** _Eli's POV_**

 _At first I was very unsure but now I finally understand..._

 _I was in my own room and I was just holding up the necklace Tanya gave me and stared at it for a long time._

 _I never thought that I would get to see her...my significant other that I have been wanting to have...it is already a miracle that I have met her and knew her name. The only missing is our full communication..I hate having 5-minute conversations but do I have a choice? At least I get to see her and I guess that is enough for me. Wait, Eli! Stop! You don't know her yet and here you are thinking about her! Is this love at first sight!? You have to get to know her first!_

 _Anyway! I have to get some sleep so then I could talk to her tomorrow, I have to say hi to her so then I would get motivated._

 _So I placed the necklace on the bedside table and then positioned myself in my bed and closed my eyes to sleep..._

 ** _A/N: How's it going guys? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and sorry if it doesn't have too much romance in the first chapters!_**


	5. Staying With You

And the next thing happened after that..

The blonde slowly opened her eyes, she felt pretty much empty after a talk with Nozomi and not for long before her vision was clear again.. At first, all she sees are blurry white background like they were all pixilated. And now that her vision became clearer..

She was back at the laboratory with Tanya.

She blinked and wondered...where did all of her drowsiness go? And what happened? She was confused. Everything is back the way it was not too long ago..she felt like she came back in time.

The blonde looked around,"Wha-"

"So how was it?" Tanya asked the same question and the blonde stood there frozen..unable to speak for a moment.

She was about to speak about Nozomi but...in a blink of an eye something was going on in her brain. The memories...of her seeing Nozomi's face just faded away in a second.

"T-Tanya?"

The white-haired raised an eyebrow.

"W-What just...happened?"

"Ehhhhh?" Was the only thing Tanya could say at the moment,"What do you mean?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I see...but you remembered that you were in that field where you can talk and see her?" Tanya asked with pure interest as the blonde just nodded.

"I felt like I have seen her but..I can't see her face..my mind couldn't find a memory of details of her face..it was too cloudy..so bright..no kidding.."

Tanya blinked and just nodded. _'Could it be possible..?'_ Was all she could think of right now.

"Maybe you should rest while I have the necklace being investigated okay? I will just have a look on it." The white-haired smiled and the blonde nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." The blonde then gave back the necklace and then walked around the white-haired, leaving the laboratory. Then her half-heart began beating loudly again and she could feel that longing while her mind was remembering that purple-haired girl with a clouded face...she couldn't see it and she wanted to see it so bad..it's like the details of her face was completely erased from her memory...

 _'Who is that?'_ Was all the blonde could think of as she kept walking down the halls and went to her room, she then laid on her bed and then looked at the ceiling.

 _'This is stupid...'_ She thought and then rolled on her right side. "Who is that?" She whispered to herself and without noticing, her eyes slowly closed and slowly drifted off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ehhhh? You mean you cannot see what her face looks like?" Reall blinked at what Nozomi just said to her and the purple-haired just nodded,"I seemed to remember that I was in a wide field with her but her face was very blurry.." "Huh..I see..must be the side effect of the necklace. Or the malfunction..I will have a look at it." Reall smiled and Nozomi gave her the necklace which she took it,"Go get some rest." Reall told the purple-haired who just nodded and then left the Control Room to go back to her room. She was in complete deep thought as she tried to remember the blonde's blurry face details.

As she reached the room, she then went to her study table and then opened her laptop, her wallpaper was now consists of a picture of her, Reall, Nico and the rest in Red Bullet Agency, she blinked when she noticed a slight change.

 _'Huh? Pretty sure that I have another wallpaper placed here before this..I never changed it..'_ She thought and her mind is filled with a lot of questions.

 _'Oh well...'_

 ** _~The next day~_**

 ** _~Abandoned Warehouse of PJM~_**

Two female shadows approached the building's right side. They are Eli and Tanya and they are wearing their formal and usual clothes which are bodyguard suits. The two of them have their backs leaned against the wall of the building while Tanya silently and carefully turned her attention around a corner where she could see guards guarding the door of the warehouse. She then turned back to the blonde and the both of them nodded before Eli carefully moved past by the white-haired, quickly moving towards the guards that are in the count of 15.

 _'They sure put all of their forces on the front door huh? Is Jun really that important?'_ Was all Tanya could think of before she looked from behind her to make sure that no one is there. She then smirked as she turned her sight again to Eli. _'Oh well, this girl is strong too..'_

As the blonde got near to a guard, she then grabbed his neck from behind with her two hands and then jerked his neck to the right side, breaking it and upon the impact, it made the male yelp, Eli then let go of the guard and he fell on the ground, lifeless. Some of the guards in the vicinity were alerted of that and then turned their heads to see what is wrong, However, Eli swiftly moved towards them and then sent combos at one guard which consists of a punch that hit his jawline, a roundhouse heel attack of her right foot, a roundhouse kick of her left foot and a backfist attack that hit his cheek hard and enough to make him fly towards his other teammates, it made them fall on the ground but the guards who were being caught up with the falling immediately stood up and charged towards the blonde. Eli then turned to them and then jumped high, softly landing her palm on one guard's head before she used this chance to move her lower body around, sending kicks to multiple guards who dumbly charged at her and they ended up falling on the ground, unconscious. She then jumped slightly from the one guard she used as her stepping stone and as she saw the guard's back of his head, she then used both of her feet and sends a kick attack on him, sending him far back. As the rest of the guards started charging towards her, Eli then jumped high again and then took out her two guns, she has her eyes closed that time as she withdrew her weapons and after a second, her eyes slowly opened, revealing intimidating and serious blue eyes before she moved herself upside-down and as she gracefully falls, she twirled around, stretched her arms out like they are a pair of wings and starts firing her guns, directly and successfully hitting all the guard's foreheads. Series of groans and yelps of pain could be heard along with the sound of gunfires. After a moment of silence, Eli then moved herself to a standing position and landed on the ground on her one knee, unscathed.

Tanya was watching in awe and her eyes were sparkling. ' _She is one hell of a secret agent..'_

Eli then stood up erectly and looked around, seeing all 15 guards, lying on the ground, lifeless.. She then turned to look at the direction where Tanya was and then jerked her head to the door, signalling her to do her thing. The white-haired grinned and moved towards her, placing a hand on Eli's shoulder,"You are one devil." And then moved towards the door, opening it. The blonde just smiled at the compliment before quickly following her. And as they reached the inside of the warehouse, the blonde suddenly stopped when her heart suddenly beat so fast and loud like it was gonna explode, she thought that she is gonna have a heart attack but instead...

She heard a voice..

"Let's talk again!" Was all she could hear inside her head and she have wondered..

Where does this come from? She remembered saying that line but to whom?

As the two reached the very center of the warehouse, they looked around, trying to find a door that leads to where Jun was. And not long after before they got surrounded with another army of guards. Tanya smirked and tched sarcastically as she saw them,"Looks like they really sent this many to stop us." Eli then readied herself but Tanya stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, Eli looked at the white-haired who grinned at her,"I can take care of this. Just give me about...30 minutes?" Eli blinked and looked around, there are tons of soldiers! How can she beat all of them in 30 minutes? But she has to trust her. There is no other way.

Tanya then stepped forward and all the guards aimed their guns at her, it just made the white-haired smirk even more,"What do you know? Am'I that intimidating?" she chuckled before her expression changed into a deadly serious one. In a guard's range of eyesight, as he blinked once, Tanya is gone. Eli's eyes widened and looked around, she also got confused to where Tanya is.

"Hey ugly." Tanya called out from behind the guard and as he turned around, the white-haired suddenly passed through a multiple guards and went back to Eli who blinked and rubbed her eyes in confusion and amazement. The guards that she passed through all froze like stone before blood that came from wounds(which were sword slashes) splattered like raging waterfalls, almost half of the guards fell on the ground, lifeless. One guard shivered violently as he aimed his gun at the white-haired before speaking,"S-She...She killed almost half of our forces?! What is she?!" "Idiot! I think I know her..she's-" Another guard spoke up with pure fear before pointing at Tanya with his index finger,"She's Tanya Bladestorm! The Devil Dragon!" Another guard stepped back and stumbled, shaking,"I-It's really her! R-Run! I don't want to die yet!" And he turned before standing up and running away.

And the rest of the guards followed him while shouting for Tanya's mercy. The white-haired just grinned and rubbed her head,"Hey! I was just warming up!"

And then footsteps could be heard...big footsteps... it alerted the two girls and kept their guard up. And after a moment, a gigantic and muscular being walked in from where the guards were running into, it is carrying a large spiked bat and it was stained with dry blood, the being's face was covered with white bandages, also stained with dry blood and only its glowing red eyes could be seen, it was shirtless and only wearing long black trousers with black sandals, its large stomach was slightly slit open and the thing that is keeping it from opening further was a thread that is used to sewing clothes.

"Hoh hoh hoh~~ Looks like I'm gonna have so much fun~" Tanya then licked her lips like a hungry lion.

Eli sweat dropped and looked at Tanya,"Tanya, Jun might get tortured if we don't hurry."

"Then why don't you go on ahead?" Tanya asked.

"Me? I don't know anything about this place. You go on ahead."

"Are you sure? You will be facing this fat guy." Tanya looked at her with an eyebrow raised and the blonde nodded. Tanya sighed,"Fine..just be careful.." She then turned and ran off. Eli watched her ran away before she looked up at the being who looked down at her intimidatingly. The blonde narrowed her eyes.

 _'I know...she is in my heart...I should use this as my strength in killing this creature...'_ She thought and the large being roared.

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews and favorites are always appreciated!_**


	6. Wish

The being then charged towards the blonde who then jumped high and then landed on its neck, she then jumped once more and soared a bit, gently somersaulting halfway with her guns aiming at its head, she then started shooting at the creature with three bullets. In slow motion, the bullets started moving towards it but the creature turned around and used its hand to swipe the bullets away, the blonde's eyes widened and then completed her somersaulting, landing on the ground, she then turned to the creature seriously,"Tch.." The being then charged towards her and began sending deadly blows at her which the blonde would dodge by jumping from place to place, the blows all created craters and she knows that one wrong move means death.

Afterwards, she then hopped on its arm and started climbing up by running towards its head before she aimed her gun at it. The creature roared again and then used its other arm to grab the blonde who yelped and the being slammed her on the ground, creating a crater, the blonde yelped in pain and then she vomited some saliva before she glared up at it,"You are not so bad after all but it hurts.." She then tried to use her hands to get ahold of its large hand and tried to take its grip off but she couldn't because of its tremendous strength. She grunted as she kept trying but the creature was already raising another hand which was holding the spiked bat, ready to crush her.

"Hey! Back off!" Tanya's voice suddenly rang and echoed throughout the room and the next thing that happened is that she suddenly appeared beside Eli followed by the creature's roar of pain while its arm fell off with blood splattered like raging waterfall around the vicinity. Tanya aimed the edge of her bloodied katana at the creature with a smirk,"Don't think of killing my fellow friend here! Now Jun!"

Then another figure of a woman jumped from behind the creature, now above its head and then sent a roundhouse kick on its head, of what surprised Eli even more is that the kick made the creature's head fly off from its body making a lot more blood splatter around and it stained the trio's clothes, the head then hit the wall and fell off on an edge of a box nearby like it was some kind of a display in a house. The body then landed on its knees and then fell on the floor, lifeless.

The third girl then landed in front of the two and then stood up erectly, Tanya smirked as she helped the blonde stand,"Meet your master. Jun Moonblood." The white-haired introduced and the girl named Jun just smiled gently at Eli who just stared at her,"Nice to meet you Agent Elyas. I'm called as Master Chief of the Red Bullet." The blonde's eyes widened.

'Master...Chief...she is that strong?' She thought. And Tanya just smiled,"I can tell that you are wondering if she is that strong then yes. You already saw the proof." "I-I see." Eli bowed,"I'm Eli Ayase." Jun nodded,"Thank you for rescuing me, you don't know how much pain I had to endure here. They would electrocute and beat me to death everyday in hopes that I will die slowly." "Yeah.." Tanya rolled her eyes and continued,"Let's go back and set the real plan to motion." She then walked around Jun and left. Jun and Eli then followed her.

And somewhere around the warehouse stood a green-haired woman with flashing red eyes, observing them secretly and silently. She then disappeared.

The white-haired felt the mysterious girl's presence and just smirked.

 _'Hooohhh looks like there will be a war soon..'_ She thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The plan is successful." Reall said to the other members who then cheered loudly at the safe retrieval of Jun Moonblood. Nico and Nozomi then high fived each other and Reall silenced them for a moment,"The problem is, a spy from the Center found out about it but you all know what to do! Just keep the plan to motion!"

 ** _~meanwhile~_**

"Take down the enemies and infiltrate the Center! We will take down the prototype and obliterate Anti-Population!" Tanya shouted with a grin.

" **LET THE WAR BEGIN!** " Reall and Tanya shouted to the members in the meeting room who roared and rushed out of the room to do their business.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eli went to her room to take a small rest for later's plan. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She sighed and quickly drifted off.

There she goes again, in a wide field together with that purple-haired. But they have their backs facing each other as they talk.

"So we have set things in motion here in the women's world. What about yours?" Nozomi asked with a smile and the blonde just chuckled,"Things will get pretty harsh here from now on. But it is for the sake of everything." She answered.

"After this what are you gonna do?" The purple-haired asked once more and it made Eli halt for a moment.

"I guess I will just live a normal life and find you."

"Even though you couldn't see my face?"

"I will do everything just to see your face.."

"that's nice to hear..I will wait for you.."

And a blink of light blinded the blonde, taking her back to reality, Eli then sat up from bed while panting and sweat dropping.

 _'Her!_ Her mind shouted and looked around, _I want to see her so bad! But how?'_

Just then she felt her heart beating again and she clutched it gently.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nozomi, on the other hand was experiencing the same thing right now and just sighed deeply before looking around her room, everything seems fine except the noise outside because of the preparation for the infiltration.

 _'I couldn't even do anything to see her...this is pathetic..'_ She thought as she hopped off from bed.

 _'Guess I will just do what I can here as I wait for her..'_

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	7. Why A Change Of Heart?

"Hera!" A voice of a male shouted and it echoed throughout the halls, large halls and it seems they were in a palace.

A woman that has Jun's looks but with black hair and red eyes turned to look at her visitor,"What do you want?" The male then straightened himself up and saluted,"They are moving." "Hoh? So soon? How interesting indeed, prepare the troops, find as many as you can and also...don't forget that we also need them to be strong too. Numbers are useless against a bunch of skillful agents from The Red Bullet. Especially that one girl named Tanya Bladestorm." The male soldier nodded,"Roger that, I shall try and contact with the women on the other side." "Of course, The Red Bullet from women's world are dangerous as well, they have Nico Yazawa, Reall Suvanov and Kotori Minami. Oh, there is also the Ayase family and Eliar Suvanov." The male soldier nodded again,"You sure do know them very well." "Why not? I'm a prototype of Jun Moonblood who was known to be the most dangerous warrior around. That's why I was created, to finish her."

Then another series of footsteps could be heard from the other side and then the prototype turned to the source which is another soldier who bowed down and then stood back up again,"The general wants to meet you." Hera raised an eyebrow and nodded,"I'm on my way." She then walked around the male and left.

 _'Felina McKreager...I wonder what she is planning now..?'_ Hera thought as she walked towards the backyard of the palace where in there is a gazebo at the center and around it are beautiful and exotic flowers and bermuda grasses. Inside the gazebo stood a beautiful woman with slightly-curled, long, red hair. The woman then turned around as she felt Hera's presence and smiled at her,"Greetings, I hope you are doing well." And Hera nodded,"So why did you call for me?" "We have something important to discuss, it is about the upcoming war that will take place here soon." Felina then gently walked towards the black-haired and gently caressed her cheek then her hand slowly moved downwards towards her neck,"So what about it?" Hera interrupted and Felina softened her eyes,"Did you know that Jun Moonblood managed to escape?" Hera nodded,"Yes. Tanya saved her." "And our favorite toy that was sent to kill her, did you know that he was slowed down by someone else?" This made Hera's eyes widen in surprise,"No kidding..no one has ever done that to him before, who could it be?" Felina smirked,"I have received the news from the uppers, her name is Agent Elyas or Eli Ayase." "Eli Ayase? From the Ayase family?" Hera raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Felina nodded as she turned around again to look at her surroundings,"Her bloodline is probably the most dangerous above everyone and everything else. They have that unpredictable skills in shooting and hand-to-hand combat."

"I do have heard of that bloodline but I have never seen any one of them." Hera commented and Felina chuckled,"That's because you weren't created that time. And now, I think we have to keep an eye out on that girl. She could be more powerful than Jun." Hera grinned at this with excitement,"I'm ready for it." "Good answer, now go and prepare yourself." Felina ordered and Hera bowed,"Alright." After that, she stood up erectly, turned around and then left.

Felina then looked up at the skies which were clear blue, she smiled,"Looks like she won't be stopping now.." She sighed and then looked down sadly,"Anti-Population has gotten a lot stronger than before..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"C'mon!" Nico shouted at her troops who followed her towards an open area of the palace. Reall ordered her to eliminate all the enemies at the southern part of Goldriach City while Kotori went to the western part, Eliar went to the northern part and Aina went to the East. The raven-haired then quickly pushed her back against a wall and then quietly peeked from a corner to look at the countless of soldiers in place around, she sighed as she looked at her troops before raising her hand,"May you guys do your best. **CHARGE!** " And the troops then let out a battlecry as they charged from the corner up to the soldiers who got immediately alarmed. Nico then followed them halfway and then jumped high, landing on one soldier with a murderous grin on her face before she used her dagger to slash his chest, letting blood spray out like a fountain.

 ** _~meanwhile~_**

Kotori was firing at the soldiers with a smile on her face, she was carrying a machine gun which was incredibly heavy for a girl like her but surprisingly, she was able to and now it became her favorite weapon. The soldiers were all killed simultaneously while her troops just sulked and hid from a corner, watching her while shaking in fear.

 ** _~To Eliar~_**

Eliar was just doing what Eli would do around a countless of soldiers while her troops supported her by distracting and confusing the enemies around.

 ** _~Back at Eli~_**

"So what is the status?" Tanya asked the hackers who were typing all around the room. Beside her is Eli who just watched them in awe.

 _'Whoa, they are amazing...I wonder who is the amazing hacker that Reall was talking about?'_ She thought as she kept looking around.

"All clear, Tanya! We have hacked the system of the South!" Shouted one from the right side. "I have successfully hacked the eastern!" Says another one. "Successfully hacked the western!" "The northern too!" "Alright! Now it's time to hack the Center!" Tanya then sat at the center and faces the computer then started typing so fast. It surprised Eli as she watched Tanya concentrate on the screen and slowly opened her mouth,"You..."

Tanya smiled confidently,"Oh? You finally realized it?" Eli's eyes widened,"Are you the one Reall was talking about!?" "Nye-he! Yes yes yo!" Tanya grinned as she continued hacking,"I hacked the communication system!" Eli froze in amazement, so she has been with the most amazing hacker all this time?!

 _'I-I couldn't believe it...'_ Eli thought but then the white-haired used her one hand to take something from her pocket and then reached for the blonde, giving her the necklace,"Contact your significant other." Tanya smiled and the blonde blinked before taking the necklace,"But.."

"It is fixed..now use it. The problem is...you cannot see each other..." Tanya's eyes softened and Eli nodded,"I understand...but of what I don't understand is that.." She halted and then watched Tanya's one hand who was typing everything without its speed being fazed like the keyboard has become a part of it,"How the hell can you type with one hand that fast?" Eli finished her question and the white-haired grinned,"Life of a hacker, now do it!"

Eli nodded and wore the necklace, it glowed and there she goes again, in that world...

The blonde blinked as she looked around before a voice interrupted her.

"Eli.."

"That's he-" Eli then mumbled as she suddenly turned,"AGH!" She exclaimed when an electric shock made contact with her face, making her face retreat itself from turning around. Like she couldn't see that girl...

"Eli...so it is the same for you?"

"Yeah...so how have you been?"

"Better now we get to talk again.."

"Glad to hear that, we only have 5 minutes to talk to each other..we must hurry."

"I know, and here's what I got for you, Eli.."

"Yes?"

The purple-haired then gently moved her hand and held Eli's,"I will always wait for you...no matter what...we will destroy Anti-Population together okay? I know that Tanya knows something..." The blonde's eyes widened,"Knows..something?" "Yes..." "What do you mean?" "Only you can find out." Eli's eyes then softened,"But I'm sure Tanya has her reasons not to tell you." And she could feel the purple-haired smiling.

"You think so?"

"Yes...say...Eli.."

"Hmm?"

"What will you do if we meet?"

Eli smiled and leaned back a bit to look up at the skies.

 ** _~In the palace~_**

"Ms. President!" Felina entered the office where she could see a swivel chair's back facing her. There is a table in front of it and on top of it are papers and an opened laptop, there are also shelves and cabinets at each side of the large room, and sofa beds on the center.

Then the swivel chair turned around, revealing a woman in her early 30's she has dark blue eyes and short black hair,"What is it?"

"Everything's ready."

"Good. Now do your job."

Felina's eyes softened and nodded,"Right away." She then turned and left.

The other woman sighed as she stood up and looked at her window with her emotionless face.

 _'Looks like we will be needing to use that full power of Hera then..'_

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you enjoyed this chapter so far!_**


	8. Enemies

Series of pants and running footsteps could be heard around the Red Bullet Agency. It seemed that all the people there are already preparing for the upcoming war that will take place..

At the Center..

And to the other places...

Eli was panting as she ran as fast as she can to reach her destination which is the North, she was ordered to meet someone at the Center and the North is the safest place she could go into. Others were at the South, West and East to take down the enemies there and she just prayed that they will be alright.

And as she reached the North, she then tried her best to sneak inside without getting caught while the guards are busy with some people killing them off, she did think that it was Tanya or Jun or Brenda. But as she reached the very end of an exit towards Center...

A deadly punch greeted Eli's cheek making her yelp in pain upon the impact and flew towards a wall, crashing into it and creating a crater, thick smoke started to surround her by the time she crashed. The figure who hit her then slowly walked towards her with glowing red eyes flashing through the smoke with its woman figure still standing. The blonde could only see its silhouette and groaned in pain before she tried to stand but she fell back down again groggily. She placed a hand on her head and moaned in pain.

 _Ughh...I felt so dizzy after a single punch? That's strange...just how much force does that punch have?_ She thought and slowly tried to stand again while she has her hand on the wall as her support. A bruise then occured itself on Eli's cheek where she was hit and blood gently ran down from the corner of her lip, she closed her eyes tightly to cease her dizziness and reopened them again but still no effect.

"Does it hurt?" A woman's voice interrupted the blonde and she looked up.

The woman then simply swiped her arm to her side and the smoke immediately went to the same direction, slowly fading away. The blonde grunted as she narrowed her eyes, preparing to fight,"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Rean, no surname by the way." The woman introduced herself with a smile,"You must be Agent Elyas, I heard that you are strong enough to distract our main toy?"

"Toy?" Eli blinked groggily and then after a few moments, she then remembered that creature that Tanya killed, making her gasp a bit upon realizing it.

"I'm sure it hurt to make you feel dizzy huh?" Rean smiled innocently and the blonde just growled before she stood erectly, trying to tell her mind that she is fine but the pain makes her feel more dizzy.

Rean just giggled,"I will be your executioner, Agent Elyas. Or should I say...Eli Ayase?"

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

"Are we getting through?" Tanya asked her fellow hacker who kept typing,"Not yet, ma'am!" Said one and the white-haired tched in annoyance to get a negative result but then she accidentally pressed a button,"Shit." And then came a voice after which made her stop typing.

"Are you certain that we should use Hera's full power? It will cause complete destruction of both worlds." Says one man from the computer and Tanya's eyes widened before she shouted," **EVERYONE! STOP!** "

And they did, turning to Tanya with confusion.

"I'm certain, we can rebuild it anyway, but the lives of the people do not. Though I'm still certain of it. The Red Bullet Agency must perish." Says one woman,"It is the only way to stop this madness..the Anti-Population must be strictly protected and no one must destroy it. It is for the sake of this country. The men with such insane desire to women must stop." "I see."

"Don't tell me that this is.." Tanya paused and listened to it further.

"The Anti-Population sure is amazing isn't it? It can make people think that they are in a different world when in fact they are just all here, the Anti-Population is just making them think that." The woman said,"They act like crazy people in an asylum, striving so hard to see their loved ones. And there came The Red Bullet Agency...whose goals is to obliterate it." "Ms. President, The Red Bullet Agency started to move out. What are your orders?" Asked one unfamiliar female voice and the older woman's voice followed up,"Then destroy them."

The white-haired's eyes widened as she stopped the recording button that she immediately turned on a while ago, it recorded the whole conversation and everyone inside were all shocked.

"Yosh!" Nico grinned as she looked around, seeing all the dead bodies around her with her clothes stained with fresh blood. Her troops then went to her for orders. The raven-haired looked at all of them with a grin,"Alright guys! We will now head back! Is everyone okay?!"

The soldiers just nodded at her and Nico nodded back in relief before she walked pass a group of soldiers to lead the way. And everyone turned to follow her.

Then her phone rang and then she picked up, answering it,"Hello honey?~"

Maki rolled her eyes when she finally reached the raven-haired, Tanya modified her phone in order to communicate with the women from the other side and the first one she calls is this raven-haired who is tough on the outside but is very feminine on the inside,"What's with the honey?" "Oh nothing! I just miss you so much!~" Maki just sighed and talked to her again,"Anyway, go back to your headquarters, Tanya will be arranging things there." Nico blinked,"I was about to. By the way, why does it feels like our worlds are very connected to each other? I can feel the weirdness here you see." The redhead sighed again and answered her,"I see you haven't read the files that I sent you. Tanya told me about it and I couldn't believe it myself." Nico raised an eyebrow as she kept walking with her troops behind her,"Tell me then."

"Alright..so Tanya have told me that..." The redhead paused for a bit and gulped slightly,"Anti-Population...its weakness..."

"What?" Nico narrowed her eyes.

"Is the country's president." The redhead finally spoke and it stunned the raven-haired that she had to stop in her tracks with her troops stopping also with confusion,"...What?"

"It's true..." Maki softened her eyes,"It is not Felina McKreager.."

Nico just stood there all stunned and tched,"That bitch.."

 _ **A/N:Hey Guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And so sorry if I didn't update it! I have been soo busy! But I am baaack!~**_


	9. Bring Me Back To Her

**_~Flashback~_**

In the depths of the darkness...

Lies a gigantic tube-like glass that contains this sparkling objects in it, the numbers are countless and no one even knows just what is inside the container..

Then echoes of heels and shoes' clanging sounds rang inside the darkness could be heard inside the entire room. There were two of them coming towards the glass container.

One was a woman in her average height with long green hair and vicious red eyes and the other one is the president itself..

"Lauren." The president turned to the other who looked back at her emotionlessly,"I will let you guard this. Do not let someone else see this nor destroy this..got it?" The green-haired woman nodded,"What about Hera?" "Hera has other business to take care of. I shall entrust this to you then." The president then turned and walked away to leave.

Lauren bowed as the woman walks away,"Take care, President Lara." She stood up straight again when the other woman's figure is no more in the room. She then gently turned to the tube again and then slowly extends her arm towards it, touching it.

"Anti-Population, it was named like this because of the desire of the president to not have fertility in this country, she was trying to lessen the population to its minimum number.. a lot of rape cases were heard before and after this was invented. True purpose for the invention of this project was to gain more power from other countries. Next project is Complete Anti-Population, where the particles in its container will create a magnetic field that surrounds the whole country and because of this..we, the hackers won't be able to hack the communication anymore, we will stay here for eternity. Without seeing our loved ones.." Tanya explained while pointing her finger at the center of the screen where there is an illustration of a large tube-like structure container and it has that tiny star-structured drawing in it. They are back at the meeting room.

Eli was listening attentively as she looked around the room, she felt something...weird.

"Our main goal now is to really obliterate that Anti-Population before it finishes the completed one. Or else..." Tanya halted, not wanting to break everyone's hearts.

"Or else we won't be able to see them again." Brenda finished casually as she narrowed her eyes at the white-haired who nodded.

"We will have the enemies eliminated at North, South, West and East. But there's something that's been on my mind.." Tanya sighed deeply and looked at Eli,"Eli...about the necklace.."

The blonde looked up at her.

"It seems that the reason why you looked like you went back in time was because the necklace is still in the process of giving you trials. And you can't see your significant other's face right?"

Eli nodded,"I can't even face her."

"That's because the necklace wants to tell you that you are still not ready to face her."

"How am'I not ready?"

"There is this one thing that has been lacking...your heart..you felt like you should finish this quickly right? So you can see her..that's not true love...that's true lust." Tanya narrowed her eyes and Eli stared back at her.

The blonde went silent and sighed before looking down,"Lust to see her yes..I'm obsessed to see her that I couldn't help it.."

"We all feel the same thing about our loved ones correct but Eli, we have a mission to accomplish to make that come true. Throw that lust away and I assure you that you can see her face in no time.."

Eli felt like she was being stabbed in the chest at Tanya's words but she immediately gained courage at her last sentence. She looked up at her and nodded,"I will."

"Good. Now people, let's start this mission. This will be the second mission for the people who I find suitable. Agent Elyas!"

"Yes?!" Eli stood up.

"You will go to Center and find Maki there. She will give you further details for your next mission. Agent BG!" Brenda stood up.

"You will protect Eli as she goes there got it? Do not let anyone kill her along the way. Risk your life for her!"

Brenda saluted,"Right."

"And Agent TB which is me..I will execute that bitchy slut of a president and her one hell of a bodyguard named Hera."

"EHHHHH!?" Everyone all stood up in shock.

"Tanya! You can't! It is far too dangerous! Why not have Jun help you!"

"She is assigned to execute another one."

"But Tanya! You are going to get yourself killed!"

Tanya smirked,"I'm what they called the Devil Dragon. I'm hell itself."

Everyone softened their eyes with worry for the white-haired.

"Oooohh Reall will not like this..." Umi sighed as she facepalmed and Tanya put a finger between her lips as an indication to tell her not tell Reall about it.

"Alright! Let's move out!" Tanya shouted.

 ** _~end of flashback~_**

Eli was grunting and groaning while her crossed arms were up, defending herself from Rean who was smirking devilishly while pushing her also crossed arms, it was a one-sided fight for a while now and the blonde is losing her strength.

"Ahh!" She yelped in pain when Rean pushed further, she then tried to push back.

"I heard that you are one great fighter. Let's see about that?"

Eli gritted her teeth and then suddenly used her two legs up and placed them tightly on Rean's waist before she threw her off of her. The black-haired then jumped back and landed gracefully on the ground, smiling at her.

'Where is Brenda?' Eli looked around.

"Oh are you looking for that one big gal with heterochromatical eyes? She is already dead."

Eli's eyes widened,"What?"

 ** _~Flashback~_**

Brenda was hurriedly following Eli from behind and then Rean suddenly appeared behind her and struck a karate chop on her nape making her yelp in pain and let her body fall on the ground.

Brenda groaned in pain as she tried to stand up groggily before she saw a foot stepped in front of her so she looked up.

Rean's eyes glowed as she slowly took out her dagger and pierced her.

 ** _~End of flashback~_**

"Nape was the only thing you needed to hit in order to paralyze your enemy." Rean giggled,"Too bad she is cute too."

Eli growled,"You.." she was about to charge but then her legs stayed firmly making her eyes grow wide and looked at it, her legs looked like they were being nailed down on the ground, she couldn't move her own body?

"Don't tell me that.."

Rean giggled,"Oh, I think I hit your vitals on your arms when I was pushing it. And the punch you took earlier kinda added the effect on it."

"Bullshit.."

"Now time to end this.." Rean then charged at Eli who then closed her eyes tightly, accepting her fate.

 **BAM!**

Rean yelped in pain when a sudden and powerful force pushed her from the side and then she violently crashed on a wall, creating a large crater and thick smoke.

Eli slowly opened her eyes when she noticed that nothing hit her and looked at the figure inside the thick smoke, her silhouette seems very familiar.

And as the smoke subsided, her eyes widened,"Brenda!"

Brenda was facing the wall where Rean crashed, she has that deadly serious expression while she has her one palm placed on her fist, she was filled with injuries and there is blood dripping down from her head down to her chin. The blood almost covered her upper head and it stopped below her eyes,"I don't want to risk my life not protecting you." She then removed her black coat and threw it to the side.

 ** _~To Nozomi~_**

The purple-haired was in the control room, watching the whole scene with surprised eyes.

Then she smiled..

 _'So that's her...'_

 _'Thank you...Brenda...I knew that you would keep that promise..'_

 ** _~Back at Eli~_**

Brenda grinned murderously when Rean groggily stood up and glared at Brenda,"You were alive?!"

"I made a promise." Brenda cracked her knuckles. Eli then moved herself towards a wall where she could support herself and looked at the both of them who are now going to fight.

 _'Nozomi...I promised to take Eli back to you right?'_ Brenda thought as her grin faded.

 _'I will fulfill it no matter what..'_


	10. Is It Really You?

"Agent BG or should I say Brenda Gragonegger?" Rean smirked as she wiped dirt from her cheek after crashing on a wall earlier. The black-haired narrowed her eyes at her,"If you are gonna throw words at me then it will not gonna work, I'm used to those." Brenda said straightforwardly and the other chuckled,"How sad, I wish I was there to take care of you." "Ugh...I will make you shut up right now!" Brenda charged at her, readying her fist and as she grew closer to the opponent, she then threw her fist at Rean's face but the other caught it and it created a shock wave which made Eli close her eyes because of the sand particles flying in all directions. After a moment, the two began throwing punches and kicks while dodging.

Brenda threw a roundhouse heel attack but Rean simply moved her upper body backwards to dodge it in slow motion and then lifted her one feet up to hit Brenda's chin but the taller female does the same to dodge it and grabbed the foot before she twirled her around and threw her to a wall, Rean yelped in pain as soon as she hit her back on the wall. She opened her eyes that widened when Brenda suddenly charged at her and threw a deadly blow on her face, adding the crater amount below Rean.

"Eli! Go on ahead!" Brenda shouted and the blonde looked over at her with worry,"But Brend-" "GO!" Brenda interrupted her and Eli gritted her teeth,"Get back there alive okay?!" She then groggily stood up and began running away from them. Brenda grinned,"Like hell I'd die." She commented before she turned to Rean seriously,"Now where were we? It seems you will be killed instead."

Nozomi gasps as she leaned in to watch closer to the screen with widened eyes, watching over Eli,"That's...her?" Her half-heart then beat rapidly then she clutched her chest tightly.

The blonde finally made it to the Center and looked around while panting, after a moment, she then saw a red-haired woman with purple eyes who beckoned her from a corner, the blonde held her breath before walking towards her and the two of them then went deep into the alleyway.

"Agent Elyas right? I'm glad you made it." The redhead said and turned to her once she pushed something on a wall and another part of a wall which was shaped into a door turned into steel and it opened, the blonde nodded before they both entered, the door then closed and turned on its camouflage again.

"I'm Agent Kino. You can call me Maki." The redhead then faced her,"Tanya told me about it and I'm here to deliver you your next mission, come here." She then went to another room and the blonde followed her, they are now in a very wide room with a table at the center and on the table is a large blueprint of the Center's building where Anti-Population is.

"I have heard news from Tanya that someone is guarding the Anti-Population and it is someone on par with you. It will be risky to go there recklessly." Maki started to explain and the blonde looked at the blueprint.

"That's why I will be coming with you." The redhead smiled and Eli blinked in surprise,"You can fight." "Heh, I can fight Jun anytime." Maki answered,"Now, we will execute this plan immediately as soon as I finished explaining so listen very carefully."

Eli nodded.

 ** _~After a while~_**

Tanya was now in the palace, looking around with amazement as she walked forward with the guards lying lifelessly behind her, blood stained most of her upper part. "Guess this palace ain't bad, I'd like to have one in the future."

"Oh that won't happen." Said the voice of a woman from behind and Tanya quickly turned,"Hooh if it isn't the president of this country. Ms. President Lara Berlin."

Lara narrowed her eyes,"You seem to have passed my guards that easily, well reasonable enough because Hera wasn't here yet."

Tanya aimed the edge of her blade at Lara with her serious face,"Oh you are gonna pay for what you have done to our sanity."

"Pay? In what way? That vicious way?" Lara smiled sarcastically.

The white-haired smirked,"Yep." In a blink of an eye she disappeared and reappeared behind Lara, ready to slash her,"Die!" And she threw one diagonal slash at the other woman.

But Lara ducked before she was slashed and turned around,"I almost forgot to tell you.."

Tanya's eyes widened when Lara readied her fist. The president smirked,"I was a part of the Red Bullet Agency." The white-haired gritted her teeth and disappeared before she was uppercut and reappeared behind her again, kneeling down.

Lara faced her again.

"You were...?" Tanya gripped the handle of her katana tightly.

"Yes I was. But then that wretched Elucia ruined everything. I was your former general but that was that time before you were hired." Lara narrowed her eyes,"I once had everything. Power, fortune and fame that I gained the title "Queen of Assassins." but Elucia came and she took everything from me." Tanya narrowed her eyes,"I heard a similar story from her and she didn't do a thing. Her abilities were far more outstanding than yours and even I could tell that." Lara's eyes snapped in anger and in a blink of an eye reappeared in front of the white-haired and used her knee to hit her chin,"SHUT UP!" Tanya yelped in pain and was airborned a bit. The president then grabbed her throat,"No one should be a better assassin than me...not even that agent...Eli Ayase was it?" Tanya grunted as she struggled with her one eye opened, looking at her.

"You don't know..." Tanya gritted her teeth as she found the difficulty to speak, but she grinned,"But she is far stronger than Elucia." "...what?" Lara gritted her teeth tightly in rage.

"And so am'I." Tanya added before she used her one feet to hit the president's side making her yelp and fly to a nearby wall, the white-haired landed safely on the ground, coughing a bit before she turned to where Lara crashed,"C'mon, show me your full power." She smirked,"I'm waiting for this day."

Lara then moved out from the hole she was in after the crash and cracked her knuckles,"I guess I have to take you on seriously."

 ** _~Back to Brenda and Rean~_**

"Hah!" Brenda sent a blow on Rean whom she dodged by moving side-wards and grabbed her arm tightly before she lifted her up a bit and threw Brenda to the other side. The black-haired yelped in pain once she crashed but she slide up, making her go airborne and back-flipped, landing safely on the ground, by the time of her landing, Rean already charged at her and was about to send her a blow but Brenda caught it.

"Looks like you won't get to hit me anytime so-" But she halted when she noticed something.

About how beautiful Rean is up close. Brenda's cheeks burnt up as she stared down at her with wide eyes. Rean blink curiously.

And after a moment...

Brenda suddenly pinched Rean's chin and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. It surprised Rean of course before her face went completely red because of shock and embarrassment.

 **BAM!**

The next thing happened is Brenda's face on the ground with a large bump on her head which was still sizzling while Rean has her back facing the other with widened eyes and flushed cheeks, she has her hand covering her mouth. Not long after before Rean turned to Brenda again in annoyance," **WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!** " She exclaimed. Brenda lifted her face up at her,"Well you are beautiful so I couldn't help it!" She grinned. Rean blushed at the compliment and looked away,"Pervert..." "Hey I wasn't!" Brenda chuckled as she stood up and moved closer to her. Rean kept her eyes diverted from her frame.

"Hey look at me!" Brenda grinned,"I'm not that ugly right?" She joked and Rean just sighed in annoyance before looking back at her,"Well you do have blood." Brenda chuckled again and extended her open palm,"I'm Brenda Gragonegger...though you already knew it. You?" Rean frowned,"What's with the sudden kindness? You were mad at me just a while ago." Brenda just grinned,"I don't know, you clicked something that made me kind towards you. Let's start off as friends?" "Friends doesn't kiss each other on the lips." Rean responded,"Then how about more than friends?" "We just met!" Rean glared up at Brenda who just smiled softly. After a moment, Rean just sighed and held Brenda's palm for a handshake,"I'm Rean...no surname sorry." "Then how about I lend you my surname?" Brenda winked and Rean blushed brightly.

"Shut up!"

 ** _~Back at Nozomi~_**

The purple-haired chuckled nervously as she watched the scene of Brenda and Rean before she went back to Eli who was now running inside the palace with Maki, her eyes softened as she gently touched the screen.

"Is it really you..?" She whispered.

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!_**


	11. You Have My Heart

"Quick! Over here!" Maki shouted at Eli who quickly moved towards her. They then successfully entered the palace. "We have to find the Anti-Population real quick." Maki stated as they hurriedly ran towards the path towards the basement where it is said that the Anti-Population was placed.

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

"Hah!" Tanya then threw a roundhouse kick at Lara who then blocked it by raising her one arm and used the back of her hand for blocking. She then swiped her hand away to push Tanya's feet and then she twirled around to throw a counterattack which consists of a roundhouse kick, a back fist attack and a roundhouse heel attack, Tanya yelped in pain and was being thrown to a wall, creating thick smoke around her once she crashed.

Lara smirked and walked towards Tanya,"We have been fighting for hours now, Devil Dragon. Are you getting tired?"

The white-haired stood up with a grin,"Not yet.."

Lara blinked.

"Tanya!" Jun's voice could be heard and Lara turned around,"What..?"

Tanya let out a battle cry and charged towards the president, counterattacking her. As soon as Lara looked back at the white-haired, Tanya's fist already greeted her face which made her yelp in pain, Tanya grinned and then twirled around, sending a back fist attack, a roundhouse heel kick and a low roundhouse kick. She then somersaulted and sent a heel drop halfway and finally, she raised her foot up and hit Lara's chin, making her go airborne. Lara yelped at every hit she took and as she fell down, Tanya then sent an uppercut, Making Lara bounce back and landed her back on the ground. Her body bounced a bit once she landed on the floor and groaned in pain.

Tanya looked at Jun who put up a thumbs up.

"Huh..thanks for the help." The white-haired smirked.

 ** _~Back to Eli and Maki~_**

They finally reached the Anti-Population..

Eli looked around cautiously, as well as Maki before she moved forward, closing her gap between the gigantic capsule and her.

The blonde's eyes widened when her instincts warned her and turned to Maki,"Maki watch out!" The redhead quickly stopped and then turned around before she ducked, letting a knife hit the capsule and breaking it a bit. Maki stood back up and narrowed her eyes once a green-haired woman walked towards them. Eli then got ready on her fighting position,"Don't worry about me, just do what you have to do! I will protect you!" The blonde shouted and Maki nodded,"Be careful.." Was all she could say before she looked at the capsule and started activate the keyboard for it and started typing.

"You are not going to succeed." Lauren commented and then charged towards Eli, throwing countless of punches and kicks at her. The blonde either blocked them or dodged them before she threw a counterattack by catching Lauren's arm and twirled her around for a moment before throwing her off towards the other side of the room. Eli then charged and used her own weight to crush Lauren even further. Lauren yelped in pain upon the impact.

"You know why you couldn't find your father, Eli Ayase?" Lauren sooner started a small chat with the blonde who narrowed her eyes. The green-haired smirked,"It's because I killed him."

Eli's eyes widened as her defense dropped, Lauren took this chance to push her off and began to send countless of punches and kicks at the defenseless blonde. Eli yelped in pain at every hit she received, Lauren grinned in satisfaction and grabbed Eli's arm, suddenly pulling her down and kneeing her gut, Eli yelped and vomited some of her saliva, Lauren then dropped her elbow on the blonde's back making Eli yelp again in pain.

"How did I know? It's because President Lara told me to..your father left there right?"

Eli looked up at her with her one eye opened,"W-Wha.."

"You heard me, I killed your father."

Eli tched,"I was planning to find him after this mess..."

"But it turns out a misfortune befell upon you." Lauren giggled darkly and then grabbed Eli's collar, throwing her to the other side of the room.

 ** _~To Nozomi~_**

"Eli!" Nozomi narrowed her eyes.

Reall tched,"We cannot do a thing here, all we can do is watch them."

The purple-haired bit her lower lip.

 ** _~Back to Eli~_**

"Hang on now.." Maki whispered as she kept typing.

Eli yelped as Lauren started throwing punches and kicks at her again and then kneed her gut making her cough blood.

Lauren smirked as she grabbed Eli's head and then slammed it on the metallic floor hard, the blonde yelped at the impact.

"Oh, Hera told me something, it seemed your significant other is on the women's world, Nozomi Toujou isn't it? She is beautiful and is really fitted for you but.."

"Don't you dare.. " Eli raised her head up and glared at the green-haired while gritting her teeth, blood was dripping down from the side of her head down to her chin.

"Too bad we are going to kill her next after this." Lauren replied and Eli snapped.

Then a loud noise could be heard from behind them, it is a sound of a large landing of someone. Red eyes glowed in the darkness.

Maki tched as she took a glimpse from her behind,"Bad timing..Hold on Eli.." She then looked back at what she was doing and kept typing,"Almost there."

Hera walked out of the darkness with a smirk,"Hoooh, I smell desperation.."

Eli glared at Hera,"You.."

"Name's Hera." Hera grinned as she looked at the blonde,"The one who will execute your significant other."

"Try that and I will assure you your death." Eli growled.

Hera shrugged,"We'll see about that, I can kill her in a swift.."

 ** _~To Nozomi~_**

"Eli...Please..be strong!" Nozomi shouted and everybody felt that small shock wave from the purple-haired, their eyes widened and the looked over at her.

" **ELI!** "

 ** _~Back to Eli~_**

The blonde blinked in surprise when she heard a voice and her heart began to beat rapidly.

 _'Huh? Whose voice is that?'_ She thought.

 _'Don't tell me that..it belonged to her..?'_

The blonde smiled and then grabbed Lauren's arm. The green-haired looked down at her and then she yelped in pain when the blonde suddenly dragged her over the blonde's head and slammed her on the floor.

Eli stood up and faced Hera who got on her fighting position,"You look worthy."

"I'am.." Eli glared.

 _'Nozomi...'_

She smiled.

 _'Thank you..'_

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm coming baaacckk!~_**


	12. Run Away With My Soul

"HAHH!" Hera shouted and then threw a roundhouse kick at the blonde as her first move and Eli quickly ducked to avoid it before she threw a low roundhouse heel attack to make her trip. Hera yelped but she used her open palm to make it land on the ground and used both of her feet to hit Eli's chin which she dodged it again by jerking her torso backwards, letting the feet pass through with only millimeters away from her face, after that she grabbed her feet and rolled over, making the enemy did the same and struggled a bit before the blonde stood up and twirled her around, eventually throwing her to the other side of the room.

Hera yelped in pain once she hit her back on the wall before she grinned,"Ahh this thrill...it has been such a long time.." She then used the crushed wall to push herself out of it and glided towards the blonde with a murderous grin, tackling her with great force and it made them crash on another wall at the other side of the room. Eli yelped in pain when her back landed on the wall.

Maki was still typing while sweat-dropping,"Just a little more..."

"Here goes!" Hera roared as she grabbed the blonde's collar and threw her in the middle of the dark room, making a large shockwave as Eli landed and making a spider-webbed structure crater below her, the shockwave caused the container to make cracks.

The redhead looked up at it and blinked,"Hmm...If we break this along with permanently erasing it then...we will able to take back the old Goldriach!" She then looked at the two fighting women,"But it needs a lot of force to crush this and release its particles in the air, overloading the Anti-Population.." She then looked back at the container and then kept typing,"I pray for Jun to come here fast.."

"Oh no you don't!" Lauren shouted as she quickly charged towards the redhead.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Then suddenly, an explosion appeared from the right side of the room and a great force tackled Lauren from her side, making her yelp and fly back to the other side of the room.

"Pizza delivery!" Tanya shouted with a grin flew from the explosion and landed on the center of the room, seeing Eli and Hera stop their fighting and face her.

"Tanya!" Eli smiled widely in relief and Hera tched,"Another opponent?"

"Uhhh yes, with allies!" Tanya smirked and from the hole where the explosion came from, ten people came in and Hera's eyes widened,"You!"

"Seems like a shock wave kinda caused the Anti-Population to malfunction a bit and it kinda made the we-thought-we-are-in-men's-world thing and other world into one. Seems like we were all being fooled by the president herself into making us think that we were truly separated from the women when in fact, it's not, we are really in only one city with them, the Anti-Population just released particles to make barriers around us so then we won't be seeing them. To think that, we were not really transported, our minds were just manipulated and we just sleep in that tube while everything outside changes." Tanya narrowed her eyes.

Hera tched as she took a step back,"Where's President Lara?"

"Oh she was outside, being arrested by our squad." Tanya replied.

"I'll rescue her from you." Hera growled.

"Oh? Try us." Tanya smirked as she got into her fighting position along with the other ten people namely, Reall, Eliar, Brenda, Rean, Elucia, Aina, Jun, Umi, Kotori and Nico.

Hera smirked as bangs covered her eyes,"Looks like I have to be very serious about this.." And after a moment, reddish electrical flashes appeared from under her bangs, creating trails to the right side, Hera rose her head up and looked at them blankly, her red eyes became crystal clear as she glared at them.

Tanya gritted her teeth.

 _'Oh welp...she is showing her true power, gotta fix that and get ready..'_ She thought as she sweat-dropped.

"You have chosen the wrong path.." Hera growled and clenched her fist, creating cracking sounds.

"Be cautious." Elucia stated.

Eli then stood up erectly and went to their side, readying herself also.

After a moment of silence, Hera then suddenly charged at Tanya like she reappeared in a blink of an eye and threw a punch at her face. But the white-haired quickly put her arms up as her defense, barely blocking it, she grunted in pain at the enormous strength put in it.

Elucia, Aina and Eli then charged and jumped, tackling Hera. Hera yelped and looked down at them before she used both of her hands to grab Elucia and Aina, throwing them away with ease.

Jun then charged and released a large blow on her but Hera caught it and gripped it tightly,"You.."

"This is the original one you bastard." Jun growled and then threw another punch on her face which made her yelp in pain but got back on her feet.

Eli then let go of her and did a back flip, sending a toe attack on her chin. Hera dodged it by moving her torso backward and did the same, hitting Eli's instead. The blonde yelp and flew up, hitting her back on the ceiling.

"That force.." Elucia gritted her teeth as she looked at Eli,"Eli!" She glared at Hera,"You won't be hurting my child."

"And my cousin." Aina also glared at the black-haired.

Hera looked at Rean and snarled,"REAN! TRAITOR!"

"I'm sorry, looks like someone got me." Rean looked up at Brenda who looked back at her romantically.

"You let your useless feelings overwhelm you!"

"Sorry not sorry." Rean then glared at Hera and charged at her with Brenda, the two of them threw deadly blows on Hera who would block them or dodge them before she twirled around and sent a deadly roundhouse kick at the two of them. Brenda and Rean yelped in pain and they flew back towards the other side of the room.

Reall and Eliar then charged at Hera next, skillfully throwing punches and kicks while they are in sync, Hera kept dodging or blocking them with a grin and then hopped back slightly, throwing a front roundhouse kick attack. The two yelped and they flew back, crashing on a wall.

"Give me five minutes to ready this." Nico said to Umi and Kotori while she was preparing her bazooka. The said duo nodded before they looked at Hera.

"She looks very strong right now, even with the ten of us.." Umi commented and took out a crossbow, aiming it at the black-haired.

Kotori then aimed her machine gun at the opponent,"Well, she is at her full power but let's see if she can endure this."

"Everyone, move!" Umi shouted and everyone moved out of the way, the duo then started firing their weapons at Hera who yelped in pain.

Lauren, who was being damaged badly due to the explosion looked up at what's happening and slowly and weakly tried to reach Hera with her open palm,"He...ra..." she closed her eyes and her arm dropped.

Kotori then reloaded her weapon and fired it again, the same goes to Umi.

Eli smiled at the teamwork but that faded quickly as she watched Hera being fired.

After a moment, Umi and Kotori stopped and Nico grinned before raising her bazooka and aiming at Hera who glared at them, she was now filled with bruises.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Nico shouted and fired her weapon.

 ** _BOOOOM!_**

An explosion occured at where Hera was and everyone had to protect Maki from it by destroying the projectiles that were flying towards her.

After a while..

Eli's eyes widened when she saw no Hera from the explosion,"Wait, where is she?!"

"That can't be!" Reall looked around frantically.

"She has to be here somewhere." Brenda looked around also.

"I'm here." Hera smirked from behind them and everyone turned to her. Hera was holding Maki by her neck and has a knife aimed on her throat.

"Maki!" Nico shouted her name.

Hera was all bloodied now but it looked like it was all nothing to her.

"After that blast...you survived!?" Rean's eyes widened as she gently clung on Brenda's arm while shivering,"You are a monster.."

Hera smirked,"Well then..."

Maki gritted her teeth.

"I guess it is your loss." Hera commented,

"Uhhh no it isn't." Says one familiar voice from behind Hera and the opponent looked over her shoulder. But halfway of that, the speaker suddenly struck a tranquilizer on Hera's neck, making the black-haired yelp and let go of Maki, falling on the ground, making a thud.

Everyone blinked.

Reall giggled at first and it turned into a cute laugh,"Oh Tanya.."

It was Tanya who finished it. The white-haired smiled and looked over at Maki,"Finish this so we can go home.."

Maki nodded with a smile and pressed a button, making a beeping sound then came a female voice.

"Anti-Population is self-destructing in 3 minutes. Anti-Population is self-destructing in 3 minutes."

"Let's get out of here!" Maki shouted and everyone nodded.

"Let's carry these two then!" Tanya grinned as she carried Hera by placing her arm over Tanya's shoulder and stood up erectly.

"Are you insane!? They are the reason why we had to go through this!" Nico stated.

Tanya smiled,"They still have hearts.."

Everyone stopped.

"Look at Rean, she was flirted by Brenda and she went with us!" Tanya grinned and Rean blushed.

"I'm gonna beat you into a pulp.."

Brenda then went to get Lauren,"Let's go!"

And everyone then quickly exited.

After a while..

A very large explosion occured at the palace, obliterating it completely, the projectiles flew to all directions and everyone outside then protected themselves.

After that...

Sparkling objects poured down on them gracefully and the people they were with (Which were males) looked around with amazement, not too long before female officers started to slowly appear and the males were all shocked, seeing them.

Everyone then looked back at the destroyed building and Tanya smirked.

"Obliterating Anti-Population Mission is accomplished!" She declared and everyone started to cheer loudly.

 ** _A/N:Hey guys, How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you liked this chapter! Give it a vote and a review if you did!_**


	13. Wherever You Will Go

After that...everything is slowly going back to normal...

Tanya and the others went to their own lovers and shared their missed hugs and kisses.

Eli, however, was still with her family after such a disaster.

 ** _~a week later~_**

"Hey Tanya! Can you pass that?!" Brenda grinned as she extended her hand towards the white-haired who was drinking a liquor. Tanya looked at the black-haired and gave her the bottle,"Here."

It was another celebration of The Red Bullet Agency for the normalization of everything and bringing everyone back. It was a very grand celebration and everyone is there at the party.

"Oi Brenda don't drink too much!" Rean scolded her and Brenda just giggled as she sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her,"Aw c'mon, just for today alright?" Rean blushed and looked away,"Stop putting your arm over me." "What? I like it." Brenda smiled and Rean turned back to her again, upon seeing her smile, Rean's face turned completely red and pushed the other's face away,"Don't smile at me like that!" Brenda yelped but chuckled and moved her head down then leaned towards the other with a grin,"Kiss me." Rean hiccuped but she leaned forward anyway and then gave her a peck on the lips,"There, happy?" Brenda chuckled,"Yeah, but I want to kiss you more." And then she leaned, planting a gentle but passionate kiss with the other, Rean's eyes widened but she softly closes her eyes, kissing back.

"Ewww...get a room." Tanya rolled her eyes and Reall chuckled,"Do you want one too?~" She winked and Tanya blushed, looking away slightly,"That is emba-" But she was shut up when Reall suddenly grabbed her collar and crashed her lips on hers. The white-haired's eyes widened and froze there but she returned the kiss after a moment.

Jun and Eliar chuckled before they faced each other and leaned forwards to also share a kiss.

Maki and Nico stayed in one corner, both were kissing passionately.

Umi and Kotori were also doing the same.

Eli rolled her eyes,"I better get out of here." She then stood up and then left the room casually.

"Guys, c'mon this is not a bar, stop that." Aina pouted.

"Well let the youngins be." Elucia chuckled and saw Eli walk out,"I guess she got a little jealous of them."

"Oh well, should I tell Nozomi about this? She hasn't met her yet since we dragged her to somewhere else for family bonding last time." Aina looked over at her and Elucia nodded,"Yes, please do." Aina nodded and then walked off.

 ** _~After a while~_**

The blonde was just standing at the footbridge nearby, her arms and elbows rested on the rails as she stares down at the road that has a lot of vehicles passing by.

Nozomi was running towards the opposite staircase of the footbridge, she was panting slightly as she looked up and saw the blonde,"That's her.." She hurriedly ran up the stairs and finally reached the top, she then faced the blonde who was slightly far away and she gulped slightly.

 _'Eli Ayase...my significant other..'_ She thought before she breathed in deeply and then as she exhaled,"Eli!"

The blonde then lifted her face up and looked to her side where the source of the voice is then her eyes widened,"Nozomi.." She then stood up erectly.

 _'I can finally see her..'_ Eli thought as she faced her,"It's you!"

Nozomi smiled while small tears formed on the corners of her eyes,"It is me!"

"Nozomi..." Eli then began to smile as she began to walk towards her.

Nozomi does the same,"Eli.."

Their walking footsteps turned into a run until they finally got near to each other, the blonde suddenly wrapped her arms around the purple-haired's waist and lifted her up happily, twirling her around, Nozomi laughed as the blonde does that,"I finally get to see you!" Eli stated as she looked up at the purple-haired who giggled down at her,"I'm so glad..."

The blonde's eyes softened,"I never knew that this day would come.."

"I know Eli...I know..."

"I finally saw your face.."

Nozomi then leaned down gently,"Same to you...let's start off as friends?"

"Friends, but I will court you." Eli giggled.

Nozomi then smiled and suddenly captured the blonde's lips which made her eyes widened in shock. As their lips parted, Eli blinked at her in surprise. Nozomi giggled,"You are so cute~"

Eli blushed slightly,"Shut it.."

Nozomi just laughed and the other just smiled.

After a few more moments, they then began staring at each other again and leaned towards each other, closing their eyes before their lips reunited themselves..

Having them share a passionate kiss...

 _~The End~_

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! Hope ya enjoyed this last chapter!~ See ya guys in the next fanfic!~_**


End file.
